To love someone else
by Poissonous Apple
Summary: why suffer for someone who doesn't love at all? why spend all those hours making yourself pretty when he doesn't even notice? please don't hurt me anymore ONESHOT!


DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me (unluckily ¬¬), I'm just one more fan lost in the infinite (but very happy to be so n.n) but that doesn't take away from me the chance of playing with my favorite characters (and put them in the weirdest situations you could ever imagine X3).

---------------------------------------------------

WARNING!!!! Not recommended for people with diabetes (pure salted honey)

The fanfics is based on a super sweet song called "Me da Igual" from "Camila" (the best group ever!!!!!!!!!!!!), so if you know Spanish I suggest you to look for it and listen to it… or any other song from "Camila"

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura was laying down on her bed, with her pink hair all over the pillow and her big green eyes fixed on the roof of her bedroom. Both of her hands were over her chest while she whispered and dreamed about a certain black haired boy whose name began with Sasuke and ended with Uchiha.

She had never told him the way she felt about him, although she'd wanted to do so too many times to count. She knew that eve if she did told him about her feeling he wouldn't care. So…

What sense did it make to keep on suffering for him? It was a really silly thing to do for someone as smart as she was.

"Why are you so mean to me Sasuke?" she whispered and got up, she walked slowly to her desk and sat in front if it. She took a sheet of paper and looked at the moon coming through her window

"I do love you but… I can't take this anymore, Sasuke, understand" she said as a tear ran down her face, she took a pink pen an began to write

_**I don't care where you are now, who you **__**are with, where do you go, I don't give a damn. If you don't want to see me again get away, but do it now… please don't hurt me anymore.**_

_**So much I've waited for you, and dreamed about you so many nights. I kissed you only in my dreams and remained attached to your lips. But you keep on turning off the light of my heart, and never look**__** back. But today I want to wake up and erase everything I was thinking that you'd be the one for me.**_

_**It's so hard to understand that everything I dreamed about us will only remain a dream, but I have to get away. You may not believe me, but I really feel like crying right now, I can't take this anymore and it's quite hard to breathe right now.**_

_**I've waited and dreamed so much about you. And yet I could only kiss you while dreaming, but anyway I got attached to your lips. But in exchange you just turn off my light without a look back, but what I truly want now is to open my eyes and forget everything I was thinking you'd be the one.**_

_**The one made for me**_

_**That right one for me**_

_**That we were meant to be**_

_**But once again you turn off this love without a look back, but today I**__**'ll wake up, and I'll erase everything I was, and stop thinking you were made for me**_

_**Truly love you, but not yours anymore**_

_**Sakura**_

She looked at the letter with her face soaked in tears for the never-happened love; she raised her eyes and saw it was almost dawn. She folded the letter and pressed it against her chest with a weep and stood up.

"It's another day" she whispered, she left her letter on the desk, and went straight to her bathroom. After she'd took a bath, dressed up and fixed her hair, she left her place with the letter in her hands and walked al the way to the field where they were going to train that day.

Sasuke was already there, al alone. He lifted his eyes when she approached and then looked back to the floor

"I won't stay at today's training… please understand" Sakura said as she gave him the letter

"And no, it's not just another silly love letter" she said and walked away from there with tears on her eyes.

She walked trough the streets, very abstracted, thinking about what had just happen as a new beginning, until she found herself in front of a big black eyed boy, with large eyebrows and dark hair, that wore a green suit

"Hi Sakura, why are you so blue?" Lee asked

"It's nothing, thanks" she said smiling slightly and looking at him, and then an idea came to her head

"Rock Lee… do you remember that time when you asked me to be your girlfriend?" she asked

"Yes, of course" he said

"Well… do you mind if I say "yes" now?" she asked smiling.

"Of course not" he said holding her hand; he lifted Sakura's face and kissed her softly making her blush…


End file.
